


Shirtless

by MusicalFangirl00193



Series: Kinktober 2019 [17]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Kinktober 2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 13:37:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21075761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: Sherlock has never seen John shirtless before





	Shirtless

Sherlock had never seen John bare-chested before. The doctor never left his room without at least an undershirt on.

And then Sherlock set the kitchen on fire.

John had been showering and had barely had time to pull on a pair of sleep trousers before evacuating the building. 

"We've had this discussion before, Sherlock," John was ranting when they were allowed back into the flat. "You have to be more careful with fire. You--Sherlock, are you listening to me?"

Sherlock was not listening, eyes locked on the scar that had gotten him invalided home from Afghanistan.

"John," he breathed, stepping forward, gentle fingers brushing over the scar.

John went quiet, leaving into the touch. "Sherlock…" he took the detective by the hand, sitting in his chair and pulling Sherlock to sit in his lap. "Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?"

"John," Sherlock murmured, rocking his half-hard cock against the start of an erection he felt in John's trousers.

"You want to be good for me?" John asked, hands settling on Sherlock's hips.

"John," Sherlock groaned, rocking again.

"Good boy," John murmured, hands moving to undo Sherlock's fly and pull down his sleep trousers so that his erection brushed against Sherlock's. "Show me how much you want this."

Sherlock moaned, moving against John, one hand steadying himself on the arm of the chair, the other tracing the scar on John's shoulder.

"You're absolutely beautiful," John murmured as he took both of their cocks in his hand and stroked them both to completion.

"I love you," Sherlock murmured, collapsing into John, heedless of the mess. 

"Love you too," John said, clean hand running through Sherlock's curls. "Even if you're fantastic at making messes. Up you get, both of us need to shower."

Sherlock groaned, but got up as prompted, letting John lead the way to the bathroom.

"Nobody said you had to shower alone," John said with a smirk at Sherlock's questioning look.


End file.
